


Watch Over Me- A Prussia Fanfic

by TheMGMouse



Series: Fanfiction Inspired by Songs from Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: There was a time before Prussia became the awesome Prussia he is now- or was back in the 20th century, but the road to awesomeness didn't start there. It started a long time ago back at the beginning of the 11th century when a little Prušian heard a voice and had a dream. . .





	Watch Over Me- A Prussia Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I had help from an awesome co-author to write this. 
> 
> This fanfic is based on Prussia and Germany's history.  
> I'll be using nation names in this.  
> Livonia is young Germany in this fanfic. . . just roll with it, and that's all you might need/want to know  
> So, enjoy  
> -TheMGMouse :)

The dream came again that night, it was a totally awesome dream. Pruša would find himself standing upon the largest hill, staring down at all the land in front of him with the best feeling in the world. To rule the whole world that was his ultimate dream, and having that dream visit him so often always reminded him to stay focused on that goal.

However something always jolted him out of the dream, it was a voice, or at least it seemed like a voice. It seemed to say ‘Follow me,’ and the little Prušian would eagerly follow, bringing with him his army which he called the Teutonic Knights to invade his neighbors. Especially Poland, yes, he liked to attack and annoy Poland. Sometimes he’d visit his fellow Balts; however, over the years, they’d slowly drift apart as he began fighting them too. He was to focus on his goals to realize his family was turning away from him until the Balts began to forcefully shun him. Eventually, he got into fights with them too. Especially Litva, he’d fight against him a lot. 

The Teutonic Knights would have a state and a most of the land above Poland before they were defeated by Latvia and Poland and with that defeat, Teutonic Order came to a close, and the former Teutonic state became the German state Livonia.

It was in that year that Prussia revived under the new even more epicer name, Prussia….

Prussia looked at the little boy, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, “Hello there little one, so what’s your name?” Prussia asked, he hoped that he might have known his own name, most countries knew their names, but the little boy shook head his. “Nein,” he said. “Who ist du?” The little boy asked curiously. Prussia cocked his head, this wasn’t Baltic, it was familiar, he thought for a moment, the little boy was speaking German. Prussia tried to recall the little bit of German he could recall. “Ist bin Prussia,” Prussia said, the little boy’s face lit up, and he began speaking in rapid. German. “Woah, Woah Woah kid.” Prussia said, “I don’t know that much, only a little. Ein bisschen. You hear?” The little boy fell silent, he looked a Prussia a bit fearfully Prussia sighed, “Look I don’t know much German, but you can teach me if like.” He says.

The little boys looked up at him, “Bruder?” Prussia frowns, “What did you say?” “Bruder.” “Look, kid, I’m no-” Livonia looked up at him, curiously. I’ve always wanted a brother. “Yeah, I’m your brother,” Prussia says with a smile. I’ll be your awesome big brother.” Prussia says with a big grin. 

A few days later, and Prussia was still homeless, so the two new brothers set up a small camp, “You know, you still don’t have a name do you?” Prussia asked. The boy shook his head.  
“Well, I’ll think of one for you.” Prussia nodded, thought for a moment, “I think I’ll name you… Livonia. How did you like that name?” He asked the boy. “Very good!” He said in an almost perfect Baltic dialect. “Now, look here kid, if you knew Baltic, why are you putting me through German lessons?” Prussia asked with a laughed. “Litva taught me.” was the response. Of course, he did. Prussia thought, Litva was too kind for his good, but if Livonia had befriended the Balts then that gave Prussia an idea. 

He thought why not use the new found bond between Livonia and The Balts to his advantage. Perhaps the three of them could defeat Poland. After that, the two brothers could dispose of that pompous stick in the mud. 

Livonia had mixed feeling about manipulating. However, after some time Prussia convinced him the world would be a better place with them in charge. Everything was going smoothly until Livonia fell in love with (one of the Balts.) One night when he was drunk, he told his brother… Things did not go well…

“How could my own flesh and blood be so weak ?” Prussia bellowed.

“Love is not weakness!?” the younger brother exclaimed, “You are just a coward that is why you refuse to tell Hungary how you feel!”

“If that’s how you feel get out!” Prussia regretted saying that as soon as they came bursting out of his mouth. His heart dropped while he watched Livonia stump out. He should have stopped him, but his pride refused to let him. The attack failed and lead to Prussia and Litva fighting over it for years while Poland was off doing, polish stuff I guess. 

He learns later that Livonia went up to Latagllia and was residing up there, Prussia sent him letters from time to time in both German and Latvian, but he’d never hear a response. Eventually, he stopped writing them. 

Livonia was young and inexperienced in the art of running a country; however, he was a fast learner and had the advantage of living with three of the most powerful kingdoms of the day and Prussia had been gracious enough to take him under his wing. With all this, Livonia quickly was able to overpower Latagallia in both power and knowledge and create his own kingdom; the Kingdom of Livonia.

The Kingdom of Livonia fell to Russia; however, Prussia too was consumed by his obsession to rule the world to take notice. It was 1701, he had a kingdom to run, an Austrian to crush, and an angry Lithuanian to deal with so a lot was running through his mind. 

 

Hungary had become partners with Austria, which basically meant she was married now, and no Prussia wasn’t jealous he just knew that Austria wasn’t worthy of Hungary. So he did the obvious thing anyone in his position would do, started a war with Austria and dragged his friends, France and Spain into the battle with him. Prussia wrote to Austria and declared war over the reason Maria Theresa was on throne rather than the fact that Prussia was jealous. He was at Austria’s house the next day.  
It was so early the sun had not even risen Austria did take kindly to waking up to a declaration of war. The conversation went as follows “Are you serious?!” Austria demanded to wonder if he was still sleeping.

“As a heart attack” Prussia countered stone-faced. 

“Have it your way… Austria replied still baffled, “this means war.”

Prussia walked away entirely with himself now the only left to do was tell France and the others… after that winning the war would be a peace cake. “I always win,” he said to himself under his breath

It turned out to be true. The fantastic Prussia along with France and Spain celebrated victory after victory. Poor Austria didn’t stand a chance and eight years full of Prussian, French and Spanish victories, Prussia made his point- whatever the end was. Because of their time spent together and the events that took place, Spain, France, and Prussia earned various names and titles including the self-proclaimed group title as the Bad Touch Trio. Because that was sounded good over the sixteenth round of drinks. 

Their celebration didn’t last long. The next morning Prussia received a letter from Livonia, the message was in German, and there were only a few sentences written in quick handwriting. Prussia scanned it quickly and frowned.

“I’ve got to go,” he said looking up at France and Spain who both looked back at him a bit concerned for him. As not only was Prussia, their leader he was also their friend. Prussia put on a grin, “Don’t look at me like that. It’s a time to celebrate.” Prussia insisted, “Livonia finally answered me, he’s in Lataglia, and I’m going to go up and meet him.” Prussia said excitedly flashing the letter at them for a split second before pocketing it.  
“Oh, okay.” France nodded still a bit confused.  
“That’s wonderful!” Spain grinned hugging Prussia tightly.  
“Yeah!” Prussia said, “Get off me.” he laughed, scraping the excited Spaniard off him. “Will you guys be okay without me?” Prussia looked up at France.  
“Oui, go see your brother. We will be just fine without you, mon ami.” France nodded confidently. 

“Si, tell him hello from us!” Spain said releasing the Prussian from his embrace.  
“You guys are awesome!” Prussia grinned, “Go crush Austria!”  
France laughed, “Well, we’re signing a peace treaty, so I doubt there will be any crushing, but if the need arises, yes, we will make sure to crush him for you.”  
Spain bounced up down, “Yes, much crushing will be done.” he confirmed.  
Prussia nodded, “Wonderful.”  
Then the three parted ways.

Once he was a short distance away, he reread the letter. “St. Petersburg…” Prussia murmured, “How’d you get there?” He sighed and began to make his way up to Russia. 

It took awhile to get up to Russia, Prussia kept forgetting how far away it was and how cold it was.Nevertheless he arrived with his army, unexpected as usually and ready to fight Russia and his troops single handedly in the dead of Winter. What a smart move. At least that is what his pride told. In hindsight the plan was doomed from the start. Russia defeated him breaking a sweat and before knew what happened he was forced to surrender 

However, Russia did allow Prussia to keep Livonia in igchange for 10 years of work from Prussia. As much as louthed he being subservient to anyone Prussia blamed himself so he agreed for the sake of his brother. 

Shortly after the deal was made Prussia sent Livonia to Latgallia over his brother’s objections because he would be safe… Prussia pushed everyone away because he didn’t want to inflicted anymore pain on those he cared for. The years crawled by it was as if father time wished to see him suffer. 

He survived but only just barely. Prussia had come terms with knowing his life would always be this way. Lonely and difficult but one day not long after he was released from servitude Hungary was at his doorstep. 

He could scarcely believe what he was seeing, there she was still beautiful and still the love of his life. Prussia had the emotional wind knocked out of him as she spoke. “We need to talk about everything…” Hungary sighed. 

“What’s everything?” Prussia asked, he thoughts were preoccupied. He had a brother to get to.

“Where should I start you? First off, you went to war with my husband, thereby almost destroying my marriage. Then you run off and pick fight with Russia. Oh, and to top it all off you abandon everyone after the smoke clears… Do I need go on!?”

She didn’t but there was nothing he could do “I’m sorry” he whispered meekly then he walked away... He did promise Livonia he’d pick him up as soon as he was free; Prussia went to get Livonia he found the Kingdom of Livonia was now Latvia’s and had been renamed and everything. Latvia told Prussia that Livonia went down to the old German Kingdom looking for him, so Prussia set off towards home wondering why Livonia couldn’t follow simple instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it and I'll hopefully see you in later chapters  
> -TheMGMouse :)


End file.
